Sebuah Kata
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Fic spesial/Sebuah kata itulah cukup membuat dirimu bahagia di hari spesialmu, bahkan dirimu sampai lupa hari kelahiranmu. Kau bersyukur mempunyai keluarga kecilmu/For Sasu-koi *Sasuke Uchiha and Ayumi-chan Charoline EDITED


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sebuah kata ****Tsurugi De Lelouch**

**Genre : Romance™/ ****Family**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC,****Semi-canon**

**For *SasuSaku Lovers***

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"**Special for Sasu-koi *Sasuke Uchiha*"**

"**And to Ayumi-chan Charoline"**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Semuanya telah berubah seiringnya berjalan waktu, tempat yang dulu kini menjadi maju dan menghasilkan desa yang makmur dan sejahtera. Itu tidak akan berhasil jikalau kalah dalam perang dunia ninja ke empat yang telah memakan korban jiwa. Lihatlah angin menyambut kalian yang berhasil dan menapaki masa depan.

Teringat peristiwa kakakmu yang bertarung mati-matian bersamamu melawan Kabuto, sungguh tak menyangka kalau dirimu mengikuti kata hati untuk membantu kakakmu padahal kau yang membunuh kakakmu—tepat ditanganmu sendiri.

Kemudian mendengar pesan terakhir kakakmu—membuatmu harus berpikir dua kali untuk menghancurkan tempat… tempat kelahiranmu, kemudian dirimu meminta mantan rekan tim _taka_… Suigetsu memanggil kembali Orochimaru dan sekelebat hal-hal yang kau tidak ketahui tanpa komando memasuki otakmu hingga dirimu tak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa berselang dirimu sadar dan tersenyum tipis menggumamkan kata yang mengejutkan Orochimaru, Suigetsu dan Juugo. Kemudian dirimu lekas ke tempat Madara Uchiha yang tanpa kau ketahui sedang bertarung dengan mantan rekan… _rival_—Naruto Uzumaki.

Dan…

"Hoii, _teme_—tumben melamun?" suara yang membuyarkan lamunanmu dan menatap iris biru langit milik Naruto.

Kau memilih menjawab ucapan singkat, "Hn."

Waktu telah berubah... kini kalian menjadi pahlawan bagi kemenangan perang dunia ninja ke empat. Namamu yang dulu kotor akibat menyandang buronan kini dipercayai menjadi ketua _Anbu_—jabatan yang diberikan dari sahabatmu untuk membersihkan namamu. Sahabatmu ini telah memenuhi impian menjadi Hokage ke enam menggantikan Tsunade-_shisou_…

"Dasar pelit kata—oh, aku sampai lupa, dimana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya seraya melepas jubah hokagenya dan menyampirkan di sampingnya.

Kau menoleh dan teringat sesuatu…

Sakura Haruno tepatnya telah menyandang Uchiha di belakang namanya…

Bagian hidupmu…

"Entahlah, _dobe_." jawabmu.

"Bagaimana kau ini, sebagai suami—harus tahu kemana istrimu!" bentak Naruto.

Ctak, kamu ingin menjitak kepala durian milik sahabatmu itu tapi kau memilih melihat seorang gadis kecil disamping Naruto. Dia adalah putri pertama sahabatmu… bernama Hikari Uzumaki.

"Jangan ikut campur, _dobe_."

Kalian melihat warna kemerahan dari matahari dari puncak gedung hokage, "sebaiknya kau pulang, _teme_."

"Tapi—"

"Ini perintah, _teme_. Atau aku berikan misi lagi…"

Seketika dirimu langsung meninggalkan sahabatmu dan putri kecilnya…

"_Tousan_ terlalu kasar dengan Sasuke -_jisan_…"ucap Hikari

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menggendong Hikari, "kalau tidak _tousan_ katakan tadi, dia tidak mau pulang. Ayo, _kaa san_ telah menunggu kita."

"Memang _kaa san _ sekarang dimana, _tousan?"_

"_Kaa san_ sekarang lagi menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk sahabat _tousan."_

"Tapi, kalau sahabat _tousan_ sampai—bagaimana?"

Ucapan Hikari terpotong, "tenang saja, kita akan menggunakan _Shintensin no jutsu_.."

"Ceh, menggunakan jurus itu. Dasar, _tousan_…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kini kau menapaki tanah menuju distrik _Uchiha_… saksi kelam pembunuhan massal klan_mu_ yang membuatmu dulu membenci bahkan rasa balas dendammu semakin kuat. Langkahmu kini terhenti di depan rumahmu dan melepas sandal ninja, iris matamu melirik kesana kemari mendapati rumahmu gelap dan kau berpikir istrimu belum pulang.

Rasa bersalahmu menguar tanpa sadar dan menghentikan kakimu, kau tahu kesalahanmu sekarang… kau meninggalkan istrimu tanpa pamit dan pesan sekalipun selama dua minggu berturut-turut gara-gara misi. Eh, kini menyalahkan misi rupanya tuan.

Kau pun melanjutkan langkahmu dan meraba-raba saklar dan menyalakannya. Ruangan yang diterangi lampu terlihat sepi bahkan dingin, kemudian langkahmu mencapai dapurmu.

Dan…

"_Otanjoobi Omedetoo_, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Suara yang selalu kau rindukan kini mengejutkanmu dengan sebuah kata _"selamat ulang tahun"_ diperuntukkan untukmu. Kau tampaknya lupa akan ulangtahunmu yang jatuh pada hari ini.

"_Otanjoobi Omedetoo, teme_…"

Kau terkejut melihat sahabatmu berdiri tepat di samping istrimu dan tanpa dosa dia memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya, "_gomen…teme_, ini demi pesta kejutan ulang tahunmu. Maka, kuberi misi yang sebernanya milik—"

"Seenaknya saja kau menggantikan posisi itu," ucapan pria berambut nanas yang kini duduk malas di sofa.

"_Gomen¸_Shikamaru…"

Ternyata misi yang melibatkan dirimu itu untuk mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk dirimu—bahkan seluruh teman-temanmu merencanakan itu. Tapi siapa dalang dari pesta ini? Kau pun menatap iris teduh milik Sakura yang telah memegang kue _tart_ berbau tomat—kesukaanmu.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya, Sasuke-_kun_…" perintah Sakura.

"kau dalang dari rencana ini bukan, Sakura?" tanyamu. Otakmu ternyata berpikir cerdas rupanya.

Dengan senyuman, "kau benar. Dan—tiuplah lilinnya…"

"Tiup lilinnya… _mendokusai"_

"Cepatlah, ini membosankan."

Kini urat-urat dahimu berkerut mendengar keluhan Shikamaru dan Neji yang memilih duduk dan menoleh ke arah berlainan.

Sebelum meniup lilin yang berangka 23… oh, kau sekarang telah berumur 23 tahun dan sama dengan tanggal kelahiranmu. Kau pun mengucapkan permintaan kemudian dirimu meniupkan lilinnya.

Dan acara potong-potong kue, tanpa sadar potongan kue lenyap dan berada ditangan sahabatmu…

"_Gomen_…," kemudian sahabatmu melempar potongan kue itu tepat di mukamu.

Dengan tatapan sangar, "_dobe…_"

Sakura segera bertindak, "sudahlah Naruto. Kue ini untuk dimakan bukan untuk dibuang, bodoh!"

"Ayolah, Ino… kita pulang, aku lelah…" ucap Shikamaru.

"Sabar, Shika-_kun_. Oh ya, aku sepertinya pamit duluan. Soalnya—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sebaiknya banyak istirahat, tak baik untuk janinmu. Ino."

Sahabat istrimu tersenyum, kau tahu kalau Shikamaru—rekan _anbu_ mengkhawatirkan istrinya…

Istrimu memberikan kotak yang berisi kue untuk sahabatnya kemudian tak berlangsung lama dia memberikan dua kotak lain. Satunya untuk Neji juga Naruto yang seketika mereka pamit ke rumah masing-masing… dan rumahmu sepi hanya kalian berdu—bahkan bertiga.

Kau pun bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan putra kecilmu sampai tidak mengucapkan kata ulang tahun untukmu dan memilih memakan kue tart berbau tomat. Kemudian kau mendekati putramu, _Ichiru Uchiha._

"Kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk _tousan_mu?" tanyamu kepada bocah berusia empat tahun yang sangat mirip denganmu.

"Itu… _ettoo_… karena _Tousan _ lahir jam delapan malam tepat. Maka dari itu—aku belum mengucapkannya…"

Jawaban yang masuk akal di otak jeniusmu, kau patut berbangga dengan putra yang mewarisi kejeniusan dan kecerdasan kau dan Sakura.

"Ayo—sekarang, Ichiru -_kun_…" ucap lembut Sakura menghampiri kalian berdua.

"_Otanjoobi Omedetoo¸tou san_…"

Kau langsung memeluk putra kecilmu yang menjadi cikal bakal ninja terhebat sepanjang sejarah. Dan kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah istrimu yang bergelagat aneh.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Aku punya hadiah, tapi kau harus temukan sendiri…"

Kau pun menautkan alisnya, "kenapa aku harus temukan sendiri?"

"Ayolah, Sasuke -_kun_…"

Kau pun mencari ke sana kemari dan nihil tidak menemukan hasil…

"Kau tidak akan menemukan di mana-mana, karena hadiahnya—"

Iris _onyx_mu menatap istrimu dan otakmu berpikir yang tanpa sadar mendekati tubuh istrimu dan mengelus pelan perut istrimu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Sakura.

"Memastikan saja…"

"Kau tahu hadiahnya sekarang…,"

"Tidak,"

"Ok… ok… kalau kau tidak tahu, aku sekarang—" kaupun menghamburkan pelukan ke tubuh istrimu dan membisikkan sesuatu. "mengandung anak kedua kita, bukan?"

"Daimana, _tousan _ tahu?" tanya Ichiru.

Kau tersenyum, "ternyata jawaban _tou san_ benar rupanya."

"Eh?"

Mulut putra pertamamu mengatupkan mulutnya dan memilih meninggalkan kalian berdua dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat kalian kaget.

"Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun _tousan_. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan _kaa san_—dan jangan sampai _kaa san_ bangun kesiangan… _janee_—"

Kalian saling menatap satu sama lain, "kau yang mengajarinya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak…"

Sepertinya putra kalian itu telah menguasai hal-hal yang di luar dugaan dan tampaknya kalian harus berhati-hati dengan ucapan putra kecil yang sudah lancar bicara bahkan telah menguasai ilmu yang mungkin belum sampai pada umurnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, kau menggendong _bridal style_ istrimu yang membuat dia merona tak karuan. Kau sambil mengambil potongan kue yang tersisa di piring dengan mulutmu kemudian kau membungkam mulut istrimu.

Eh, bahkan kau belum menelan kue itu dan berbagi dengan istrimu…

Kemudian langkahmu menuju kamar kalian, dan membaringkan istrimu pelan-pelan.

"Aku punya permintaan…"

Istrimu merespon, "apa?"

"Jadilah milikku untuk malam ini…"

"Tentu, kau sudah memiliki seumur hidupmu…" senyum istrimu.

Kau pun mendekatkan tepat berada di telinganya hingga istrimu merona lagi dan memukul pelan dadamu, "kau tidak takut dengan anak kedua kita."

"Pasti dia mengizinkan kalau _tou san_nya meminta…"

Dan pada akhirnya malam itu istrimu mengabulkan permintanmu kemudian menjadikan malam yang indah dan sepanjang hidupmu menjadi memori yang tersimpan sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian… terima kasih kami-sama."_

Owari**

* * *

Tsurugi Notes

Otanjoobi Omedetou Sasu-koi… Feliz u compare Sasuke… Happy Birthday Sasuke Uchiha.

Hope you come back to Konoha, meet her and propose her to born the little Uchiha…

Ok, fic ini dibuat dari jam sembilan pagi sampai jam dua belas tepat hari ini. Idenya muncul tiba-tiba dan mungkin ceritanya agak pasaran atau banyak kesalahan kata yang mungkin tidak terlihat di mata saya.

Greets

Tsurugi De Lelouch a.k.a Wulanz Aihara Uchiha

23 Juli 2012, 12.13 p.m

"Tidak ada hubungan dengan _Geass_, C.C. Ini masalah


End file.
